Average League Game
by FoxyKittyKat
Summary: For the many times they played League of Legends together. Thank you Jarell for helping me :D.
1. Part 1

"You guys feel like League?" Typed Jarell on skype. "Finally, I have been waiting for someone to say that" typed Jessie. "If we can get five people then sure" typed Seth. "I'll play" typed Mariah. "I would play if…" typed Adelais. "We know Adelais" typed Mariah. "If I didn't borrow a computer, it's slow but I can still play league" typed Adelais. "Get on league now" typed Jessie. "Please." Everyone logged into league as Jessie mid, Mariah jungle, Jarell top, Seth support, and Adelais ADC. "I bet Seth is happy to have Adelais back" said Jarell. "Now Seth have to carry him out of bronze" said Jessie. "Don't talk about my ADC like that" said Seth. "Ooooo" everyone says. "No matter how long it takes, I'll carry Adelais to challenger" said Seth. "Actually, I think that you need me to carry you" said Adelais. "I think I am the one that carries everyone" said Jarell. "Shut up" said Mariah. "Be good or you won't be carried" said Jarell. "I rather be in bronze V than get carried by you" said Mariah. "You play like a Bronze V" said Jarell. "Well, I'm going to carry with Vayne" said Adelais. "I have to pick Thresh to carry Adelais like I carry him out of bronze" said Seth. "Sure…" said Adelais. "Time to play the ultimate assassin, Zed" said Jessie. "Captain Teemo on duty!" said Jarell. "Well… I…" said Mariah. "Mariah, you are only decent at Nami and Soraka aka brain-dead champions" said Jarell. "F*ck you, I'm playing Shyvana" Everyone locked in their champion and the game started.

"I feel bad for the enemy team" said Jarell. "Why?" Said Adelais. "They are going to be so fed off of killing Mariah that they think its a bot match" said Jarell. "When Jarell plays Teemo, the game is already lost" said Mariah. "Burns" said Jessie. The enemies champions start loading in. Pantheon Top, Leblanc Mid, Tristana ADC, Soraka Supp, Hecarim Jungle. "This is going to go so bad" said Seth. "I don't need help Top" said Jarell. "But it's a Pantheon, you're going to get deleted" said Mariah. "As long as you don't come close to my lane, I'll be fine" said Jarell. "So, are we playing passive Adelais?" Said Seth. "Seth…" said Adelais. "Oh, I forgot how rektless you are playing Vayne" said Seth. "Exactly" said Adelais. Everyone loaded into the rift. "Leash me gromp" said Mariah. Jarell forgets to not take his poison while leashing. Jarell takes Gromp. "Holy crap man" said Mariah. "My bad" said Jarell. "Leash me bl… nvm" said Mariah.

In the bot lane, Seth and Adelais takes out golems. "Engage on them on level 2" said Seth. They both get level 2 and Thresh lands the hook on Tristana. Soraka was constantly healing Tristana and managed to kill Seth. "F*ck Soraka" said Seth. Adelais tumbles in to try and finish Tristana but Soraka healed her at the last second. "Double Kill" said the announcer. "I forgot how much I hate that champion" said Adelais. "Why did we go blind pick?" said Seth."Well, no one said no" said Jessie. Jessie went on Leblanc and managed to get her to 200 hp. "Guys! Watch this!" said Jessie. Jessie w's and missed his Q but ignited her. Leblanc went in and distortion into Jessie and ignited him. Leblanc lived with Dangerous Game. "F*ck!" said Jessie. "Very nice job" said Mariah. "We can come back from this" said Jarell. "Waiting for that triple kill" said Adelais. "Exactly" said Jarell. Few minutes pass and Hecarim was spotted in Mariah's jungle. "Help" said Mariah. "Coming" said Jarell. "I need to farm to catch up" said Jessie. Jarell and Mariah spent 15 seconds looking for Hecarim. "He's gone" said Mariah. Hecarim came out of the bushes with Leblanc then got a double kill. "MIA?" said Mariah. "Sh*t, I forgot" said Jessie. "Ping next time" said Mariah. Top turret was destroyed by Pantheon. "Oh...no..." said Jarell. "It's fine" said Seth. "You don't understand what just happened" said Jarell. "What are you talking about" said Seth. "Pantheon….Free...Roam…" said Jarell. Pantheon ults in behind Adelais and Seth. "Awww Sh*t" said Adelais and Seth. This scene needs no explaining because its Pantheon. "Triple kill" said the announcer. "He just 1v3 us" said Seth. "Broken A** champ" said Adelais. "I don't know why I tried to help, I hate that champion so much" said Jarell. Jessie ults and kills Leblanc easily. "First kill of the game...for us" said Jessie. Pantheon flashed speared Jessie. "What did you expect Jessie?" said Jarell. "I know… wards op" said Jessie. It's mid game with the score 2 kills to 14 and the enemy just got their 2nd dragon. "Surrender?" said Mariah. A surrender vote come up in everyone screen. The vote was 2(yes) to 3(No). Mariah sighs. "We still got a chance to do this" said Seth.


	2. Part 2

"We can't teamfight so let's just pick people off" said Adelais. There was 4 mid and Pantheon is top. "I am not fighting that thing top lane" said Jarell. "Same" said everyone else. All 5 of us went down mid to fight the rest of the team. "Mariah, you need to ult in and Jessie needs to take out Tristana" said Seth. Mariah ults in and their whole team focused down on her while Jessie assassinates Tristana in the back line. "We got this fight" said Seth. Just at that moment, a blue circle went around Jarell. "Crap" said Jarell as Pantheon came down and deleted him. "Run!" said Jessie. One by One, Pantheon kills all of them except for Adelais. Adelais outplayed Pantheon and his team getting a triple kill. "Told you he was going to get a triple kill" said Jarell. Tristana rocket jumped over the wall and instantly killed Adelais. "Saw that coming" said Adelais. We all respawned as the enemy gets 3rd dragon. "Going to split push" said Jarell. "We should stick together and wait for a fight" said Seth. "Fine" said Jarell. We went top and pushed the wave to the turret. The enemy team grouped up with Pantheon at top lane. "Don't fight" said Jessie. Hecarim ulted from the side and we didn't have time to move out of the way. The enemies took out four of us but Jarell was stealthed before the ult. "Jarell, they know you are there" said Mariah. The enemy team heads to Baron. Jarell throws shrooms at the Baron over the wall but Hecarim flashed and trampled Jarell. "You should've just backed to base instead of risking it" said Seth. "My bad" said Jarell. The enemy got the baron and backed to base. A surrender vote comes in and it was 3(yes) and 2(No). "We can't teamfight them so we should split push" said Jarell. "They are going to be at the nexus at that time" said Mariah. The enemy came into view at mid lane, they are going to try and finish the game. "Teleporting top" said Jarell. Jarell teleported top and pushed the wave to the turret. "I think we just lost because Jarell is our ap damage" said Jessie. "Open the Gates, just stop the ports" said Jarell. "What the () that means?" said Mariah. "Stop them from backing and stall them" said Jessie. The enemy was pushing hard at the inhib turret but Jarell was also at theirs. "I'm going to do something risky" said Jessie. "Don't" said Adelais. Jessie went around in the jungle to catch Tristana. Jessie saw Tristana was singled out but Hecarim was backing. "Stop Hecarim" said Jarell. "No, kill Tristana" said Seth and Mariah. Jessie made a dolphin sound and threw a Q at Hecarim which stopped him from backing. Hecarim ulted to where Jessie is at and killed him. "Good job Jessie" said Jarell. "Yeah...good job" said Mariah. Jarell pushed into their nexus turret but they destroyed our inhibitor. "Start a fight to keep them off the nexus turret" said Jarell. Adelais, Seth, and Mariah pokes them with the abilities buying Jarell time. Jarell tooks down the inhib turret but Mariah and Adelais are dead but killed Tristana, Hecarim, Leblanc, and Soraka while poking thanks to Seth hooks. "He's pushing faster than me" said Jarell. Jarell and Pantheon was at the nexus but Patheon was a bit faster. "Seth, if you get the hook on him, we will win" said Adelais. "You can do it Seth!" said Jessie. Patheon was moving fast and going at random directions while attacking the Nexus. "If you land this hook then you are a god" said Mariah. Seth throws the hook at Pantheon but the hook went through him instead of hitting. "What the ()!" said Seth. The nexus was destroyed. The enemy typed FeelsBadMan at the end game lobby. "That was so () stupid, riot needs to fix their game" said Seth. "We still won tho" said Jarell. "It's so stupid that patheon attacked a minion by mistake" said Jessie. We all laugh. "You guys playing another one?" said Jessie. "Draft pick" said Mariah. "Maybe" said Jessie. "Well, you guys can all thank me for my LCS big plays" said Jarell. "Jarell, you are bad" said Adelais. "Jarell didn''t do anything" said Mariah. "I remember me back dooring their nexus" said Seth. "Me too" said Jessie. "Why you guys have to take away my shining moment?" said Jarell. "You mean Seth's?" said Adealis. Jarell leaves the call. "I'm going to go do something for a minute while Jarell baby rages" said Adelais. "Adelais, your just going to jump on the bed with a clown costume on" said Seth. "Noo…" said Adelais. What Seth didn't know, Adelais already did it before the game but he wants to do it again :p.

Other Team Skype. "Why did we let them win?" said Tristana. "CoolBananaPants said he will give us a mystery skin if we throw" said Patheon. "So where is the skin? said Tristana. "He should be giving us the skin as we speak" said Patheon. Jarell defriended Patheon. "Uhhh...crap" said Patheon. "What?" said Soraka. "Nothing" Patheon said.


End file.
